The present invention relates to a key holder and more particularly to a key holder of the pouch kind.
The conventional pouch for keys comprises a piece of plastics, leather or the like material, folded along a median line and being closed by overlapping a small tongue which extends from one edge of said piece of material, onto the other side of the folded piece. The keys are being held by one or two pins (see FIG. 1).
This kind of pouch key holder (made of one piece) has one opening created by unfolding it hence causing difficulties in inserting the keys, and also at locating a certain key. A further disadvantage is that this pouch limits the number of keys that can be inserted.